Learning To Land
by Suteishichic
Summary: Sequel to Learning to Fall! BL Yaoi Pairings: Golden Pair, TezuFuji, InuiKai, ShishiTori, Dirty Pair, Atobe, Hyoutei, Fudomine, and more... Rating: R Warnings: Yaoi, Love, Angst, Fluff, and Sex. Finally completed on lj and aff.n! MM, lemon, yaoi
1. Chapter Two Oishi

* * *

A/N: Learning to Land is a sequel to Learning to Fall which is 71 chapters long and up on both my lj and You can find it easily in the about me part of my ff.n page. It's not hard to find, and worth the effort (I hope)! XD 

It is highly recommended that you read L2F before L2L because otherwise, there will be parts you will not be able to follow and the ending might not make any sense to you.

Much of L2F and L2L is now deemed too "racy and explicit" for ff.n. They deleted both stories and hundreds of reviews with no warning. So respecting ff.n, the racier more explicit parts have been removed and "Safe" non-sexual chapters with just some parts of the story, the safe parts, are here so readers can enjoy and find the rest of the story. This chapter for example though here labeled as "Chapter one" is actually Chapter two, and only a few chapters of L2F are up here although the story is completed.

On my livejournal, we're up to chapter 98.

So, hope to see you there and as always thanks for reading/reviewing! ;)

* * *

Oishi moved a little to his side that he didn't crush Eiji with his weight. "Better? Not worried?" He asked. Eiji shook his head no and smiled a little. He gave Oishi a series of little light kisses and Oishi kissed him back. Oishi loved how affectionate and sleepy Eiji was after he came. 

Oishi smoothed back Eiji's hair which was the messiest he had ever seen it. He was surprised Eiji let him. Eiji looked down their bodies as if trying to figure out what happened. Oishi had to keep himself from laughing. "Too much making love." He explained. Eiji looked at him alarmed. "Its a good thing, yes?" Eiji bit his bottom lip and nodded, but still looked worried. "I don't think I've ever come this much in my life, have you?"

Eiji shook his head no and Oishi realized he had not spoken in a while.

"Are you okay?" Eiji shook his head yes. "Nothing hurts?" He shook his head no. "You were really worried about this weren't you?" Eiji shrugged and nodded but wouldn't meet Oishi's eyes as if saying how huge a deal this had been for him without the words. "Please, love, if anything like this ever come up or there is something that worries you, please talk to me? Eiji, I love you. You never have to worry or doubt how I feel about you. Even if we fight, I love you and we'll be together. All right?"

Eiji nodded and Oishi worried that he was no longer talking to him. Then finally Eiji did. "Hoi. Me too. I love you too...but my bed misses you already Oishi, nya." He pouted and held Oishi close.

"It'll be all right love." Oishi made a decision and hoped it was the right thing to do. "Can I tell you something? A secret? Some good news?" Eiji pulled back a little still pouting and with tears in his eyes to listen. "You're the first person I'm telling. The first one who knows this. I might have some good news. I was going to wait to tell you until I checked with my father to make sure I can but I think he'll agree. Yesterday after we played, Tezuka took me aside to talk to me while you talked to Fuji. Tezuka asked me to be Vice Captain next year. He wants me to start slowly now. This way even if I get dropped from regulars, my Father will probably let me still stay at Seigaku. It means that three days a week, Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I'll need to be at tennis even earlier than we get there. I'll have to unlock the club door and do some other things. But also, if you'd like on those days we can meet early and shower together in the morning even if we don't sleep next to each other the night before?"

Eiji went from sad, to startled, to annoyed, to excited, and then to smiling. "Nya, he did? You should have told me! Hoi! You think you're father will say yes? Why did Tezuka ask you? Why a Junior, nya? Isn't it supposed to be a Freshman who gets picked so there's a Senior and a Junior in charge next year? What will happen next year when they need to pick a new Captain and Vice Captain? Why didn't he pick Fujiko? Do you think Fujiko will be mad? Do you think I know before Fujiko? Is this what you want to do? Was this Tezuka's idea?"

Oishi laughed as Eiji peppered him with questions until Eiji laughed too. Oishi tried to take his questions on. "I think he asked me because our freshman year, we made a pact to go to nationals together. And I think he did it to keep me in Seigaku with my father. I also think it might be to help you and I see each other more because he feels bad still for Friday. He also said I am better at talking to people that he is and that my strengths and his are a good match for the team." Oishi looked at Eiji because he still wasn't totally sure about that part.

"Hoi. They are. You are much better at talking to people and taking care of everyone. Everyone likes you Oishi. Even me." Eiji said and kissed him. Then he laughed, "Hoi! My boyfriend is the Vice Captain of the tennis club!"

Oishi blushed at Eiji making fun of him. "Eiji! Don't make me make you run laps!"

Eiji laughed harder. "Nya! You're no Tezuka, Oishi!"

Oishi laughed, "You should be happy I'm not!"

Eiji met his mouth in a kiss, surprising Oishi who thought he would want to joke around more. He said very sweetly but very seriously, "Hoi, I _am happy_ Oishi. I'm sorry, I was sad for a minute, my bed missed you, but really, I'm happy. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I'm happy too." Oishi smiled completely understanding and touched Eiji's face. He found his bandage was wet. "We need to change this, love." He said absently.

Eiji cocked his head to the side as if just now realizing the state they were in. "Oishi?" He said smiling, about to laugh, "I wasn't done showering."

Oishi laughed, "Neither was I. Come finish with me?"

"Hoi!" Eiji sprang up from the bed, pulled Oishi up, and kissed him when he was standing.

Oishi was glad Eiji remembered to turn off the water when he came chasing after him. Oishi in his haste totally had forgotten. This time, their shower was very perfunctory. Oishi noticed they had fallen into a habit of moving and handing each other what they would need without needing to ask or talk.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked while they were in the middle of this, "When did you figure out I didn't hate you?"

"Hoi? Oh, when Fujiko told me." Eiji dipped his hair back into the water. He must have decided it was a complete failure and to start over. He saw Oishi looking at him. "He talked about you and told me you didn't hate anyone. That you were really deep and worth getting to know."

"When was this?"

"Hoi. The morning after I spent the night at Fujiko's house, we were walking to practice. Nya, it was awkward. I didn't know what to say. I like Fuji as a friend and only a friend. I was trying to think of what to say when Fuji said, "Ne, Eiji, thank you for being such a good friend to me last night. I'm...I'm sorry if I offended you in any way and hope that you will still be my friend. Just my friend." Eiji had imitated the tensai's voice nearly perfectly. "Oishi! Nya, I didn't know what to say!"

"Nya I told Fuji of _course _I would be his friend. Then he asked me if I had ever kissed anyone before, like that. I told him sort of the truth, that girls had kissed me before but that I really wasn't good at it. Like I told you. Then Oishi I thought, nya! What if he thinks I want him to do it again! I was worried when he said, "Mn. Then you should practice Eiji, it can be a lot of fun." I thought he was going to suggest something and I was going to say no but before I could he said, "Ne, Eiji, I am sorry I kissed you last night. I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me and be my friend. I was, upset, and I took advantage of our friendship. I'm...sorry. Eiji, there is someone else that I have feelings for, but this person doesn't have feelings like that for me." Oishi, I thought he was going to cry. He looked...broken."

"I said to him, Fuji, Fujiko, I am your friend. You deserve to be happy. I am not upset, it was a very nice kiss, just nya to the right person, nya. If that person doesn't have feelings for you then you should let them go and be with someone else who will. Fujiko, everyone needs to be hugged sometimes, everyone. And sometimes it's only your friend there to hug you. You didn't take advantage of me and there is nothing to be sorry for. You're my friend Fujiko, I care about you, I was glad that I could be there for you."

"Then Oishi he hugged me like he hugged you that one day, fast, he said thank you, and then we walked to school. He didn't say anything for a long time. Then he started talking about tennis. Rankings. Who he thought would make it next time, who was getting better, normal things. He mentioned you and said you would make it this time or the next. It was just before two times ago. Oishi," Eiji looked down and guilty, "I must have made a face when he said your name."

Oishi listened and didn't respond so Eiji continued. "He laughed and said, "Ne, Eiji, don't you like Oishi?"

"I said, "Nya, he hates me."

"Fuji said, "Oishi doesn't hate anyone Eiji, he isn't like that at all. Why do you think he hates you?"

Eiji looked down and wouldn't meet Oishi's eye. "Nya, I told Fuji that you were mean. That your friend Vice Captain Tezuka hated me and you did too. That you never talked to me. I never saw you laugh when I made a joke. That you were nice but that you didn't like me. I didn't know Oishi, I didn't. I was wrong."

Oishi kissed him until he stopped pouting and could continue. Oishi had no idea Eiji used to think he hated him. They were in tennis together but not the same class. Eiji was always surrounded by throngs of admirers so it wasn't like Oishi would have had much of a chance to talk to him even if he wanted to. "We did warm up together and we played tennis before. I even asked you to play doubles. You said no."

"Nya, I thought you hated me and you were being mean. I thought you just liked to follow Tezuka around. You never talked to me outside tennis." He pouted again.

"I did talk to you outside of tennis. At least twice. I had to give you love letters from two girls, remember? It was hard to get you alone each time to give them to you."

"Hoi. Once before tennis in the dressing room and once on the way to lunch. You were nice, embarrassed, and polite. Always nice, but nya, you didn't _talk _to me."

"I didn't know you but, I wanted to. You didn't really talk to me either."

Eiji shrugged, "Nya." Then Eiji thought, "Oh, one other time, you asked me if I was okay, when I swung wrong while landing and twisted my back. You asked if I needed any help. That was nice of you, but other people came up and helped me before I could really answer." Eiji shrugged again, "Nya. I was wrong. I'm sorry. Oishi, can I tell you the rest?"

"Sure." Oishi found that Eiji was holding him tight as if he wanted to erase back then, when they didn't really know each other. He kissed his unhurt cheek and smiled at him waiting for him to go on. They traded places in the shower so Oishi could rinse off.

"Hoi. That's when Fuji-senpai said that you were different from Tezuka. He said he thought the rumors of you kissing and dating all those girls was true. He said you were a mystery. And he thought you would be really good at kissing." Eiji kissed him as if testing the theory. When he saw he had Oishi flustered again, he smiled and went to rinse off one last time as Oishi stepped out of the shower.

Eiji turned off the water and Oishi handed him a towel. "Is that why you asked me to help you learn?"

"Nya!" Eiji blushed slightly as he stepped out. "Hoi, maybe a little. But I was thinking of the date with those girls. I didn't really think about kissing you before then. Did you think about it with me?"

"No, I didn't." Oishi went to brush his teeth as Eiji started working on his hair. "But once I did, I didn't want to stop." He smiled at Eiji who kissed him despite him having a mouthful of toothpaste. Or maybe because he did.

Eiji cocked his head to the side watching Oishi, "Nya. So your sister says something mean and you don't talk to her for months? Or she to you?"

Oishi smiled at Eiji jumping conversations and then shrugged, "Usually like my Mom after a short time I'll forget and talk to her again. Or I won't forget and will talk to her again first. Maybe because she will be upset over something else, or she needs help studying, something like that. You know I don't like putting things off."

"Nya, I'm sorry Oishi. I got embarrassed before because you knew me so well and you laughed."

Oishi was used to the fast subject changes now. "Eiji, you know me, I wasn't laughing _at _you. I would never laugh _at _you. I laughed because I knew you so well and it was cute. But I wasn't making fun of you. I swear."

"Nya, I know. I'm sorry." Eiji paused, "Fuji did tell me about that lube but I asked him, before we ever had sex. I bought it for that night at his house with the condoms because I didn't know. We both thought about sex in the shower. I know you like to be cautious and I didn't want you to worry. I read that you're supposed to use different stuff for water but didn't know what kind was good." He shrugged, "I figured Fuji would know because he's so..."

Eiji looked for the word and Oishi almost said experienced, but Eiji added, "you _know_, you've seen him in the shower." Oishi thought back to when Fuji kissed him and felt bad again even though it wasn't his fault. But he also knew that wasn't what Eiji meant. Eiji made a face making his eyes really huge over how well endowed Fuji was. Oishi laughed. "Hoi, Oishi, who do you think is seme with them?"

"Eiji! No! I don't want to think about it!" Oishi laughed as he said it. He handed Eiji his toothbrush rinsed with new toothpaste and Eiji started brushing.

"Nya Oishi! You've never wondered?"

"For, maybe a second, but I really don't want to think about it."

"Because Fuji is so lar..."

"For a lot of reasons!"

"Nya. Fuji asked me who was with us."

"He...he did?" Eiji nodded smiling as if he knew a juicy secret. "What did you tell him?" Oishi felt horrified, not over what they did but that other people knew and wondered. Did Tezuka ever wonder as well? Oishi quickly squelched the thought. If Fuji asked Eiji it must mean that he was curious too. If Fuji couldn't figure it out then anyone who knew might be baffled. Oishi was there and occasionally was. He had mistakenly thought that one person was always one way and the other the other. That for some reason was what he had heard. But with Eiji, he liked how things were even if they weren't traditional or how other men might be. Oishi had no idea really how other guys might be. As if Eiji would ever be accused of being too traditional. Eiji was done brushing and was back to fussing with his hair.

Eiji was watching Oishi in the mirror as if waiting for him to get back from where his mind wandered. "Sorry," Oishi said, "I'm back, thanks, what did you tell him?"

"Nya, the same thing I told you. That I didn't care who was on top, that I loved you and wanted to be with you." Eiji kissed him quickly, as if embarrassed to admit it to Oishi and then shrugged.

"That is very sweet, and even sweeter for you to ask Fuji to take precautions." Oishi kissed him back and held him close a moment. "I'm sorry I got mad and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Eiji."

"Hoi, me too, I'm sorry, but this was good?"

Oishi was lost, "This morning or talking now?"

"Both?" Eiji suggested and smiled.

Oishi kissed him, "Yes thank you, both were very good. I've never fought with someone and then made up like this. Its nice. It feels better. Is there anything else I should know or do now?" Oishi smiled at him, holding him close to him in his arms.

"Hoi! You have to kiss me very good and then tell me you love me."

"What kind of kiss would you like?"

Eiji bit his own bottom lip smiling in anticipation, "The first time kind. Please." He added sweetly assuming a kissing position.

Oishi held his face with his hand in a soft caress and brought their lips together. Even now he felt his pulse race before kissing him and for an instant he thought Eiji might laugh again like that first time. But then he didn't, his eyes went softer and he was again looking at Oishi as if he adored and loved him and only him. Oishi touched his lips with his own and pressed them together as he put his arm around Eiji feeling Eiji relax into the kiss and the embrace. He relaxed his lips parting them slightly and Oishi touched them with his tongue. He gently licked into Eiji's mouth feeling a little jolt of electricity when Eiji's tongue touched his own. He kept kissing him and Eiji gave a sigh. They kissed for a long time, much longer than Oishi intended, both wearing only towels, and standing in the bathroom locked together, kissing.

Oishi pulled back a little bit and said, knowing it was what Eiji wanted, "I love you Eiji."

Eiji gave a little, "Hmm." in a purr after hearing Oishi say it and kissed him back some more. "I love you Shuuichirou." He said sweetly then, surprising Oishi by saying his name.

Oishi felt Eiji pressed up and hard against him. Oishi was just as hard, but he felt totally satisfied too. He was content to just kiss him. Oishi then felt how tired he was. They really hadn't slept much. He had a ton of things to do before his parents were home. He also felt like he was starving, he was so hungry. He kissed him one more time. "Can I change your bandage now?"

"Hmm. Then what?" Eiji looked suggestively at him.

Oishi smiled, hoped for the best, and had to be honest. "Love, please don't be mad...but...I don't think I can. Not for a while. Can _you_?"

Eiji smiled, he looked relieved too. "Nya!" he laughed, making Oishi laugh. "I'm _so _hungry though Oishi, nya!"

"Me too. I'm starving!" This seemed to make them both laugh even harder.

They finally stopped long enough for Oishi to change his bandage. Eiji had called and told his Mom about the stitches already but was still worried she would kill him when he got home. Oishi offered to walk him home later and Eiji seemed grateful. It was the least Oishi felt he could do.

They got dressed and Eiji volunteered to cook. Oishi started all the laundry they had made. He cleaned the bathroom and his bedroom. Eiji would come and help or supervise from time to time, surprised at all Oishi had to do. Eiji had so many in his family that chores were a few things here and there. Oishi had a lot more to do. Oishi was just finished with the bathroom and his room when Eiji found him and said to come eat.

Oishi did and was charmed. Eiji had not only cooked an incredible meal for them, but he had cleaned the entire kitchen as well. He told Oishi it was no big deal when Oishi hugged him and thanked him but he did let Oishi kiss him several times for it, and he seemed pleased.

It was a wonderful day. They ate, did homework, kissed, talked, and laughed. It was soon early afternoon and Eiji had finished his homework.

He threw himself into Oishi's arms, making Oishi laugh as Eiji pushed the student government things Oishi had been working on aside. Eiji pouted again about not sleeping with Oishi tonight. Oishi kissed him and would miss him too. A little later, Oishi was able to coax Eiji out of pouting with lots of kisses and by suggesting they play tennis, stop to eat again on the way to Eiji's house, and then Oishi could see him home.

Still at the door to his house Oishi hesitated before walking out. He missed him with an ache and they hadn't even left yet. Oishi felt there were so many changes in front of them that he wanted to keep this moment and this day without going forward. But just then, Eiji pounced on him. He gave Oishi one really sweet long last kiss and then Eiji turned.

Eiji walked out into the sunny day. He was laughing, anxious to play, yelled at Oishi to hurry, and left Oishi's head reeling in the nicest way.

* * *


	2. Chapter Three Fuji

* * *

Fuji kissed Tezuka hard and thrilled. The tensai could not believe that it was him all those years sending him presents. He kissed him and laughed until Tezuka was laughing also and held him back tightly.

"What was that for?" Tezuka asked him when Fuji finally let him up for air.

"Ne?" Fuji said in a tone of voice that suggested to Tezuka it should be obvious, "My presents." Tezuka gently lifted Fuji and himself to standing. He removed the rest of the ropes that wound around Fuji from where he was bound. Fuji again admired the ligature marks the ropes left on his skin. His entire being felt more alive and his skin more sensitive than normal.

"How do you feel?" Tezuka asked as he lead him over to the shower so they could wash themselves off.

Fuji thought for a moment of how to best answer the very open-ended question. He knew Tezuka was asking about his well being and not his heart however. After all, Fuji had just been in a raging panic in between times they made love. He had been recently demanding that Tezuka untie him or Fuji would harm himself in his fight or flight response to free himself. To save himself as he had learned in his very difficult childhood.

Fuji realized for the first time ever, he would have to unlearn many bad habits and learn new good ones. Tezuka, in his life, by his side, meant that for the first time he truly had hope of things most people took for granted.

Fuji could reasonably expect for the first time to be safe, cherished, and loved. This was all new and was very overwhelming, but at the same time, it felt so good, so right, that Fuji smiled back at him. Tezuka had started washing Fuji gently and lovingly. He was literally touching every inch of his so sensitive tingling skin while watching the tensai closely and waiting for the answer to his question. Fuji found himself speechless and not able to put into words how much he felt for him.

He did the next best thing, not caring for once how childish it was. Fuji swiftly hugged Tezuka hard. He held Tezuka close and whispered through tears while smiling, "I love you."

Old habits die hard though and when Tezuka froze in probably shock at Fuji suddenly being so affectionate and holding him so close, Fuji worried. Tezuka did not respond right away and Fuji worried that maybe he was going to give Fuji some bad news. It was what had always happened before to Fuji. Something terrible right after a moment of hope. Tezuka pulled back to look at a now confused and suddenly upset Fuji. Fuji closed his eyes and realized he was shaking slightly. The tears that were just a moment ago sweet suddenly felt bitter. He felt foolish.

Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead, his eyelids, first one and then the other, and then he looked at Fuji for a long time. He pressed his lips to Fuji's in a slow kiss and almost hesitantly touched his tongue into Fuji's mouth. Fuji responded after hesitating a moment because he was still worried. When Tezuka broke the kiss after a moment he said softly looking at Fuji and holding him close, "Syusuke, I love you too. Everything's fine. You're safe. We're together. Everything's fine, all right?"

Fuji tried to smile and make a joke but the words came out instead sounding needy and horribly desperate, "Ne, you're not going far away on a long trip? Or changing schools? Or moving in with your uncle?" Fuji could have kicked himself right after the uncle thing popped out of his mouth. He knew he said it to test Tezuka. To see if it hurt him. To push him away because Fuji was very afraid.

Tezuka to Fuji's surprise seemed to already anticipate all of this. Fuji had no idea how but he didn't even flinch at Fuji's words. Not even the stupid comment about his uncle who had abused him. Instead he smiled slightly and looked gorgeous even naked with his half dry hair going every way at once. "I'm right here, with you, where I'm supposed to be. I'm not going away, I'm not leaving you, and I'm not having any second thoughts. I love you." Tezuka looked at Fuji until the tensai nodded. Then he kissed him again softly.

Fuji took a deep breath and felt more composed right now. That was what he wanted Tezuka to say to him, but what he really wanted were promises. Fuji needed Tezuka to promise things that no one ever could. That Tezuka would always be there. That he would never leave him. That he would always protect him. That he would never let anyone ever hurt Fuji again. That was what Fuji really wanted even though he knew Tezuka would never promise him those things because they were impossible.

Tezuka Kunimitsu would never make a promise he was not a thousand percent sure he could not keep. So even though the words were right, Fuji still felt little afraid because he had no guarantees. The tensai knew all this but still felt annoyed with himself for needing the promises and guarantees said aloud even if they weren't real.

Tezuka went back to washing him and asked, "Would you like to know where each present came from? Where I found each one I sent you?"

His questions started Fuji out of his dark thoughts. It was a simple and yet such an effective solution Fuji realized. Tezuka was reminding Fuji of their history together without falsely promising anything. Ne, Fuji realized, it was the truth. The truth was even better than empty though well-meaning promises. Fuji smiled agreeing, "Mn. I would like that."

As they finished their shower Tezuka slowly told Fuji where each one came from, the stories of each one. Even some good things that Fuji had not been given for others. Tezuka punctuated his stories as they dressed with kisses and gentle touches. He made Fuji laugh several times. He also promised to show Fuji any he did not send him. "Will you give them to me?" Fuji asked smiling more now. He felt very cheered as he listened to each fascinating tale. Tezuka's stories were only on the third year's presents too.

"Perhaps." Tezuka said non-committally but amused. Fuji suddenly understood that Tezuka would give Fuji all that and more just to keep him happy and smiling. Fuji loved him so much it hurt. In a good way.

They left the shower room after Tezuka carefully bundled the rope he had used and put it back in his bag. The early morning air had a chill and the sun had not risen high enough to chase it away yet. Tezuka seemed not even bothered by the cold but put his arm around Fuji to keep him warm after he locked the door to the tennis club room. They walked up to the gate and Tezuka stopped Fuji. He held the tensai to him and kissed him softly again. Tezuka looked shy a moment, "I thought you might like this, if you want it?"

Fuji was thrilled. "Mn. I would, thank you."

Tezuka held a piece of the rope he had used to bind the tensai. He had at some point while coiling the rope together, braided some of it together and cleverly tied it into a bracelet. It even expanded over the tensai's hand to fit Fuji's wrist perfectly. Tight but not cinching. Made just for Fuji. It was a nice reminder for Fuji who loved to collect odd souvenirs. Only Tezuka knew this about Fuji. "Then, I can give you this back." Fuji smiled and held out a small piece of the climbing rope he had taken when he was sure Tezuka did not notice.

Tezuka looked surprised, "You're very good. I never even saw you take it."

"Ah. But you knew I would want it." Fuji smiled and was very amused as Tezuka pocketed the small length of cord. Fuji brushed his hand across his pants feeling the other small length he had stolen when Tezuka was not looking. He wondered if Tezuka knew about that one too. The tensai felt his new bracelet. It was perfect. Like his other presents, something to thrill and delight him but now it was better. Now it would delight Tezuka to see Fuji wear it as well.

They kept walking together. Tezuka had again placed his warm hand on Fuji's lower back and Fuji wondered for an instant where Tezuka was leading them. It was quite possible that Tezuka was gallantly walking Fuji home. Fuji did not want to go home. He wanted to stay with Tezuka. The tensai realized he was both exhausted and starving. Somehow being with Tezuka made him not even notice it until now.

Tezuka must have been hungry also. He stopped in a little hovel of a shop and ordered food for both of them. There was no menu, the place was empty, and it smelled unusual. All Tezuka asked for was two specials one spicy, one mild. Even Fuji was a little wary of the disheveled appearance of the place.

Tezuka smiled seeing Fuji's hesitation as they sat on rickety mismatched chairs with the food Tezuka carried over to one of the three small old tables. "Close your eyes." He instructed Fuji and then put a little food into Fuji's mouth when the tensai followed his order. It was so surprisingly good Fuji made a little moan of pleasure and opened his eyes. Tezuka pointed to the plates they were sharing. "I ordered yours spicy, mine is mild, but you're welcome to try whatever you would like. I stop by here sometimes if I practice tennis late alone. Its one of my favorite places although its not very pretty to look at."

"Ne, its perfect." Fuji said as he scooped more from his spicy side into his mouth and closed his eyes again in pleasure. "What is this?" Fuji said confused. He could not figure out what it was. Some kind of meat or vegetable wrapped in an incredible pastry with spices.

Tezuka shrugged and said some words Fuji did not understand. "Their grandfather is from southern India and the family lived for a time in Tibet. Their food is sort of a combination of both. I think its a variation of an Indian vegetable samosa and a Tibetan momo or filled dumpling with tsel or stew inside but they might have meat in this too. I'm not sure. Its always good here though." He smiled. "If you ever come back, you even might not want to order anything hot, only spicy. The curries here are killer."

Fuji was intrigued. "Mn. I would be interested in trying that." Then Fuji thought for a moment, "You ordered food hot?"

Tezuka smiled in that way that let Fuji know he caught him again. "I tried." He explained stoically. In two words he indicated he had tried to eat hot things like Fuji did for a time but wasn't able to stomach it. Literally.

"Ah. When? After I came to Seigaku?" Fuji guessed, very pleased.

Tezuka nodded and made a face to let Fuji know how terrible it was. Fuji laughed. An old woman came out from the back then to see them. Tezuka greeted her fondly and spoke words in a language Fuji did not know. It sounded almost Indian but the tensai did not recognize a single word. Fuji was fascinated.

Tezuka introduced Fuji. He spoke to her for a moment and the woman made some comments to Tezuka who smiled. The woman shuffled away indicating with her hands that she would be right back. She returned with a plate of rice that had a yellow sauce poured over it on one side and a red sauce on the other. Things were buried under the sauces. She poured them each a cup of tea and then shuffled away again. "Butter tea." Tezuka explained, "And their curries for today. I told her you enjoy hot things."

Fuji laughed and went to try the curries. They were very hot but had a wonderful flavor to accompany the burn. One seemed to have meat, perhaps lamb and the other was just vegetables under the sauce. "Ah. This is excellent. I'm afraid I'm not as fond of the tea however."

"It would have cut the heat if the food was too hot." Tezuka smiled, "She doesn't know you. Its not real butter tea though, they use cow butter instead of yak. It changes the flavor completely."

"Mn. Would you like to try some? It really is wonderful." It was. Fuji had almost finished the plate along with all his other food.

"No thank you. As I said, I've tried it before. Twice was enough." Tezuka noticed how much Fuji had eaten. "Would you like some more?"

Fuji smiled and shook his head no, for a thin guy he could eat quite a bit he knew. "Ne, thank you. It was really good." The woman had crossed back to them and was taking away their plates. "Would you thank her for me, and tell her it was excellent, please?"

Tezuka did. The woman looked at the empty plate and then the tensai, as if making sure Fuji really did eat all of it, and then smiled and laughed. She said a little more to Tezuka and they left. Along the way he said, "She said you have hypnotic eyes and a strong stomach."

Fuji looked at Tezuka wondering what she meant by it, "She likes you, Syusuke and she really doesn't like many people." Tezuka smiled.

Fuji laughed, "Ah. And you?"

"I love you." Fuji smiled back at him. Tezuka took Fuji's hand as they walked, "And I like you too." He smiled and then seemed to hesitate, "You'll come sleep with me?"

"Mn. That would be nice," Fuji paused remembering, "and you're the one who said your bed should always smell like me."

"Now that _would _be nice." Tezuka smiled.

"You're not worried...at all?" Fuji wondered.

"About us?" Fuji nodded but would not meet his eyes. "No, I'm really not." Tezuka paused as if phrasing what he wanted to say. "We're both strong people. We've both been through a lot and yes, this changes some things, but if anyone can, we can. Some things will need to change but I knew that changes would have to happen if we were to ever work out. This is what I want. You are what I've always wanted." Tezuka shrugged, "I love you. I want to be with you."

Fuji was quiet for a while thinking about everything that he had said. Everything they had said to each other. Tezuka wanted to even keep Fuji safe. He really knew Fuji, even the secrets, and he loved him anyway. Fuji smiled. He knew Tezuka was hoping for some response but had developed a bad habit of waiting for Fuji and withdrawing so as not to force Fuji to panic when cornered. Fuji would have to show him that he was working on his bad habit of withdrawing when he was scared. They were at Tezuka's house by the time Fuji had sorted through everything.

He unlocked the door and let Fuji inside. Fuji swiftly turned as he shut the door and held him close. "Kunimitsu, I love you. I want to be with you too. I want this."

"Good." Tezuka said casually and smiled although he sounded a little relieved at the same time. He bent to kiss Fuji's mouth and seemed surprised when Fuji moved away.

"Ne, the food was _very _hot. My mouth is pleasantly for me on fire, but you'll get burned..." Tezuka kissed Fuji's protest away at least for a moment or two. Then he looked at Fuji surprised. Fuji laughed. "Told you so..."

Tezuka kissed Fuji again, sighing softly, "Too late. I'm already burned." When he let the tensai up for air he said, "I guess its something I'll have to get used to."

Fuji laughed, "Do you have any bread?"

"Are you hungry still?"

Fuji laughed more. "Ne, I'll show you a trick I learned." Fuji lead him into the kitchen. He had Tezuka pour a small glass of soy milk and get a slice of bread. Fuji dipped it into the soy milk and had him eat it. The tensai knew this cut the heat almost instantly from the lingering effects of the oils. He wasn't hungry but he had some too so that Tezuka could kiss him without getting burned again, and so that later, Fuji could perhaps kiss him in a few sensitive places without any worry. "Better? It must work like butter tea."

"No. Not yet." Tezuka said with a smile. He kissed Fuji hard and sweet at first making the tensai laugh and then Fuji lost himself in the kiss. Tezuka took the plate from Fuji's hand that the tensai had almost dropped. Fuji didn't even realize he had almost let it go. Tezuka smiled and then cleared the dishes. "We need to sleep." He stated simply.

Fuji enjoyed hearing him saying 'we' so much so that he let go his impulse to argue with Tezuka that Tezuka did not know for certain that Fuji was tired. Of course he was, but Tezuka was in actuality making an assumption about Fuji based on his own body's requirements. Fuji thought he hid his amusement at Tezuka saying this well but he surprised Fuji again. "Syusuke, you sleep more than I do and I'm exhausted. Aren't you tired?"

Ah. Actually, if Fuji was not able to hide little things like that he probably was. As it was all he felt was happy and high around Tezuka. And it was true that in general Fuji preferred to sleep in but he didn't always need to sleep more. Tezuka probably just was used to sleeping less. He probably needed a good reason to stay in bed longer. Fuji could help him with that. The tensai shrugged and smiled after he thought all this. Not committing either way.

"Then will you indulge me and stay with me while _I _sleep?" Tezuka tried again, now smiling.

"Mn. That would be nice." Fuji agreed. He let Tezuka lead him up into the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth. Fuji enjoyed using "his" brush Tezuka had given him and how Tezuka again set it next to his own after the tensai was finished. It was as if he was clearly emphasizing that Fuji was a permanent fixture rather than a guest.

Fuji talked and realized he probably was tired as he chattered away. He wondered aloud how their friends, Oishi and Eiji would handle things to come. A new relationship, between two guys having their first relationship with a guy, and with two such diverse and interesting people would be fascinating to watch. Fuji said he was worried if they would decide to be open in their new relationship or keep it hidden. He worried about how Oishi's strict father would react if he found out. Maybe Oishi would be sent away much further than Saint Rudolph's.

Tezuka calmly listened to all of Fuji's musings and ramblings. Fuji knew he was babbling and that part of his thinking of his friends was really him musing about him and Tezuka. Displacement at its finest but still he talked and he appreciated that Tezuka seemed to really listen while he gave Fuji new clothes to sleep in and turned down the bed.

As they settled down, Tezuka kissed Fuji and then said, "They'll be fine."

Fuji smiled and wondered which they he meant. He was about to ask when Tezuka said, "A while ago, when things were difficult for Oishi, I asked him if he wanted to live here. He still can. He's my friend and always welcome."

Fuji was surprised. "Ah. When?"

Tezuka brushed his lips across Fuji's forehead and smoothed the tensai's hair away from his eyes. He seemed to weigh his answer as if wondering how much Fuji already knew or would know. "When things were bad for him. It was a while ago, before this." He gestured to indicate them both, "If he needed to though, he still could. There is plenty of room and he is always welcome. My father and grandfather are frequently away traveling."

It was almost as if he was asking Fuji permission and to understand if things ever went that way. "Mn." Fuji agreed and smiled. The tensai settled his head down on Tezuka's chest and thought about things.

"Syusuke? I asked Oishi to be Vice Captain next year." Fuji looked at him surprised, "I realize its usually a Freshman chosen at the end of the year but I feel his strengths balance my own weaknesses. He is good with people, good with the team, and he really cares. When we were Freshmen, we made a promise to go to nationals together. That the team would go to nationals together. I think with Oishi leading that we stand an even stronger chance."

"Mn. What did Oishi say?" Fuji stifled a yawn.

"He was surprised and said he would have to ask his father. If his father agrees, then even if he loses his regulars spot once or twice before next year it should still secure him at Seigaku. Of course as long as his father does not find out about him and Kikumaru."

He looked at Fuji, "It isn't that I don't approve of him or them. Not at all. I just think Oishi should be smart right now and take things carefully. I asked Oishi to start functioning as Vice Captain and learning the duties involved immediately." Tezuka paused and then explained, "Three days a week, he's going to open and lock up the club room. I'm sorry. I just think he and Kikumaru need some extra time alone right now and it seemed like an ideal way for a lot of his and their time needs to be met."

"Ah." Fuji said trying not to laugh. Tezuka was so formal sometimes it was hard not to just laugh at him. It was very sweet of him to take care of his friend this way. Romantic even, in a sober, serious, Tezuka kind of way. Oishi had no idea that Tezuka was giving up their morning shower ritual. Or that now their showers could have been even better.

As if thinking the same thing, Tezuka said, "We'd still have the other three days, if you would like..."

Fuji smiled at his seriousness, "Mn. I would like." Fuji tried to match Tezuka in tone and gravity, "Perhaps the other three days, we could make arrangements as well. Perhaps I could stay here or you could stay with me." Fuji said them in the 'Tezuka tone' of making a question a statement.

Tezuka went to answer just as seriously and then must have picked up that Fuji was making fun of him. Fuji meant that if they could arrange to stay together more it would be nice.

"Perhaps...if you're very good..." Tezuka said it with that sexy turned on smile Fuji really adored. He slid his hand down the pajama bottoms he gave Fuji to wear and traced a light little circle again on the tensai's lower back with his fingertips. Reminding Fuji without saying a word of the control he was capable of and how much he had made Fuji completely his.

Fuji moved up to kiss him. Tezuka's lips parted a little and then he kissed Fuji back moving gently against the tensai's mouth. Then Tezuka kissed him a little more, warm and firm and commanding, taking Fuji's breath and senses away. Tezuka lightly and slowly moved a fingertip down over Fuji's entrance, where he just earlier was so deep inside him. Fuji moaned in his mouth remembering and wanting more as he kissed him back. Fuji smiled at the noise Tezuka was able to coax out of him. The tensai had always prided himself on being silent before and now just a kiss and a touch had him moaning.

Fuji decided it would be more fun if he wasn't quite so easy right now. For both of them. Fuji regretfully broke the kiss, looked wickedly at his, hell at his boyfriend, and said with a smile in his carefully crafted voice, "Ah. Kunimitsu, I'm always _very _good..." Fuji lay back down on his chest as if indicating that they should now just sleep.

Tezuka looked surprised and challenged. Very sexy. He cleared his throat.

"Ne, you're exhausted Kunimitsu, remember? And I need more sleep than you do." Fuji said as if bored. He basically dared him, even though he felt both of them were turned on and breathing a little heavy. Just from a kiss. Fuji enjoyed how fast Tezuka could make him crazed with lust. He loved how much he loved him. Fuji waited to see what he did next.

The tensai was very pleased when Tezuka accepted his challenge. He said as if he was not turned on in the least, as if his erection was not pressed right into Fuji, "Mn. Sleep well Syusuke." He kissed into Fuji's hair and sighed contentedly, though he kept his fingertips on Fuji's lower back tracing delicious, devious little circles in an increasingly slow pattern.

Fuji laughed low and quietly, completely delighted with him. He kissed his chest and saw Tezuka looking at him with one eye open. Fuji still smiling said, "I love you."

Tezuka smiled back, "I love you too."

His fingers still made circles. Fuji tried to stay awake to feel sleep take Tezuka and when exactly his fingers would stop moving. The tensai tried to distract himself by focusing on what he would do when they were both awake and if he should make love to Tezuka right then like he wanted or make him wait. He argued with himself that if he fell asleep before Tezuka, then Tezuka would win and Fuji would make him wait. But maybe Tezuka would expect that and to truly surprise him, Fuji _should _make love to him. Especially as Fuji had just found out he was in a way Tezuka's first, and his only chosen.

Fuji was very tired though, and even though he tried to fight it while he smiled and thought wicked thoughts, sleep seeped in and took the tensai before he could conclusively determine his next move.

Which in a way, was perfect also.

* * *


	3. Chapter Four Atobe

* * *

Atobe Keigo woke up and stretched catlike and content wrapped in his luxurious sheets. He wondered if he should go back to sleep, wake the warm body next to him for more sex, or if he should let him sleep and start his own day. Perhaps he should just have a bath drawn for them and his favorite foods prepared. It was still early and Sunday. They would have to return to school later today but after such a nice evening of pampering and civilization, a little more would not hurt.

He wrapped his perfect and naked body in a spoon-like manner up around his lover. He buried his nose in his hair and smelled his scent. Jiroh always smelled so nice. Atobe wasn't sure what kind of shampoo or conditioner he used but he always smelled like clean laundry and sex. Jiroh always felt safe and warm and clean. Plus the guy loved to stay in bed all day, and always cuddled after he came. This was not a bad thing.

Atobe tried to gently wake him with a few well placed kisses and caresses. Jiroh moaned softly in his sleep and pulled Atobe closer to him, "Keigo...nnn...early..." He yawned, snuggled even closer, and then instantly fell back asleep.

Jiroh was not a morning person. Or even a day person. Try to talk to Jiroh during daylight hours and you got a mumbled reply at best. People even thought he was narcoleptic, or even a bit daft, but he wasn't. Jiroh himself would explain patiently when anyone asked him, when it wasn't light outside that is, that he just had his circadian rhythms completely backwards. He was wide awake when the sun set and barely functioned during the day. He had always been like this. During the day he looked like a sleepy little boy unless something woke him and riled him up.

At night, he was a completely different guy. He was charming, eager, curious, warm, funny, and got into all kinds of devious, delightful mischief. He was great at practical jokes, pranks, and making the most out of any situation. He loved to have a good time, laugh, and party. He was caring, sensitive, and great in bed. Really great in bed. He loved to give and receive pleasure like few Atobe had ever known.

Jiroh knew Atobe well. Better than most people. They had practically grown up along side each other. Both of them were from wealthy influential families and both pretty much were raised by the help. They understood each other, where they had come from, and where they were going. Jiroh understood Atobe as few ever did. He knew Atobe's secrets and his heart and he cared about him anyway. He was one of the few people on the planet that Atobe did not want to squash like a bug just because he could. He was one of the few people Atobe did not want to crush and defile because they needed to learn their place. In short, Jiroh was one of the few people Atobe actually gave a damn about.

Although they had grown up knowing who each other was, they were not friends or lovers before the beginning of this year. Atobe had never even seen Jiroh as anything other than what everyone else was--unworthy competition. Atobe had in short, dismissed him.

Because his heart had been elsewhere. Freshman year at Hyoutei, Atobe had made sure to make his mark. Early on he had beat everyone that came across his path and anyone he could not beat immediately he had seduced into friendship or more to get his way. He knew he was gorgeous, privileged, popular, and he was determined. He wanted to be the number one at Hyoutei as he deserved and he would settle for nothing less. It was his birthright. Within a week of his arrival and school starting, he was made the first freshman Vice Captain in Hyoutei's long outstanding tennis club's history. Naturally. He knew he would be the one to lead them back into the national championship spot that this school had lost for the last couple of years. They had the talent, they had the coach, all they needed was simply, Atobe. He knew it.

Hyoutei's tennis club was strong, there were well over 200 members at any given time all fighting for positions most would never come close to let alone achieve. They used a long standing traditional system of punishments and rewards to keep the team strong. It was simple. You lost, you lost your place. You won, and you were given luxuries and privileges beyond what most would ever dream. You won and you could have whatever and whoever you wanted.

The team was closer brothers than most fraternities. The inner circle of regular members, the true pride of Hyoutei, was a close-knit group who stuck to a strict code of conduct and tradition. They treated each other like brothers. Competitive brothers, yes, but still brothers.

Brothers with sisters. For that was a longstanding perk of Hyoutei as well. Their strong cheerleading team of girlfriends dating back to when the school admitted women. In the tradition of little sisters and fraternity brothers, each regular and each person who had the strongest potential of becoming a regular was assigned a girlfriend. You could do whatever you wanted with her or not. Your choice. It was a status symbol to have one and a status marker for the girls to be chosen.

The higher up her boyfriend achieved, the higher she rose as well. A girl lucky enough that her boyfriend became a regular had a sudden rush of popularity and power. A girl whose boyfriend gets dropped will be as despairing as he is because she too will lose it all.

Whenever there was a school event or a formal occasion, you escort your girlfriend. You could date and sleep with whoever you wanted otherwise. Other girls, other guys, whatever you wanted, but this stopped any fighting and the rewards of having an instant girl willing to do pretty much whatever you wanted was Shangri-la to most of the Hyoutei team. It was a beautiful rumor or a dream. At least the ones with no chance of ever becoming a true regular. For those lucky few who understood what wealth could truly buy, the power and the privileges, Hyotei was practice for the real world they would someday live in and make their mark in.

Some regulars had the same girlfriend all their Hyoutei Junior High years. They would be in the same year at school. But others, like Atobe because he became Vice Captain, were assigned a Senior girl whose boyfriend had previously graduated. Then when his Senior girlfriend graduated, Atobe was to be assigned another girl. The assignments were supposedly done by lottery, randomly, so that everything was fair. But this was Hyoutei. Fair, like everything else in the world, was yours for a price. Atobe liked the girl he had chosen/been assigned his first year. She was warm, willing, knowledgeable, and smart. She didn't get in his way and he didn't get in hers. She deferred to him and showed him proper respect. He wanted another woman just like that for his next years.

He wanted this girl Shiori. She was pretty, seemed nice, and seemed very similar to his first. She was in his grade and she had been assigned a senior their freshman year who had graduated so she was available. Atobe chose her and as he was Atobe, he expected his choice to be respected with no questions or problems.

But there was a problem. Her name was Naomi. Naomi was undeniably beautiful. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl Atobe had ever seen in real life. And his father had a habit of sleeping with world renown beauties so Atobe had seen quite a few during his childhood. Naomi was beautiful outside and unfortunately driven and twisted on the inside. She was determined to become Atobe's girlfriend simply because then she would rule the school at his side. Atobe admired her visage and her ambitions but did not want the headaches.

First Naomi tried to discredit Shiori. Shiori over the summer before their Junior year and in the beginning of the school year had slummed and seriously fallen for a Seigaku Freshman, a peasant. Atobe of course monitored the situation. He already knew about it so that when Naomi brought it to his attention, both he and Naomi convinced Shiori to break it off. Hyoutei dates Hyoutei and Seigaku dates Seigaku. Shiori, to her credit, did end things. Of course she did, that was why Atobe chose her in the first place, she was obedient.

Naomi however was not. Atobe told her to leave it alone. She didn't. Atobe found out because Shiori cried to another girlfriend that Naomi snuck them out to see the freshman kid and they had a party with another Seigaku guy. Naomi seduced the kid and made sure Shiori knew about it. Effectively breaking the two of them permanently up.

Atobe was furious at being disobeyed. He decided to bide his time and keep careful watch on Naomi. But he had not kept close enough watch on her. His attention was divided and she deviously rigged the choosing.

His attention was divided because his lover at the time had been another teammate Shishido Ryoh. He was magnificent. Proud, gorgeous, and confident. Too confident. Atobe wanted to crush him the moment they met. Shishido was wealthy enough to be accepted at Hyoutei and poor enough to always be an outsider. He was fascinated and disgusted with Atobe and his wealth. The first time they met, Atobe challenged him to play tennis. The winner got to fuck the other. Shishido haughtily refused saying he was not gay.

"Splendid, I'm not either." Atobe had said without batting an eye, "So how about it, unless you think you will lose?"

"I won't lose because I'm not playing you. I don't fuck men." Shishido had turned and walked away and Atobe had known at that moment he would make him his. He would make Shishido beg for him and cry out in pleasure. Atobe knew he would enjoy every moment of his newest game with his newest toy. To defile the peacock would be fun.

It had not taken very long to seduce Shishido after all. It turns out that under his bravado the guy was lonely and curious enough to allow it. Atobe threw Shishido a birthday party and had each person say they couldn't make it. Alone, the two of them got drunk and Atobe had his way with him. Shishido had liked it. Had liked him.

Though you would never know it by all the angry accusations the guy made the next morning. The second time Atobe seduced him took much longer and was much more fun. Atobe had teased him until he simply bent with wanting it. He took him the second time in the Hyoutei shower with Shishido worried someone would catch them. The sex was hard and angry and Shishido refused to kiss him or touch him while he shuddered and moaned and came and came.

It became a fun distraction for Atobe, how much could he make Shishido do before he released him. How far could he let his proud peacock fall before he let him come. He made Shishido take him in his mouth and came on his face in his closet in front of the three way mirror so Shishido could watch himself in shame from every angle. Only when Shishido did it right did Atobe then take him, making him watch Atobe fuck him and enjoying Shishido's cries of pleasure and shame as he came hard. He enjoyed his cries as much as he enjoyed Shishido pushing him away afterwards and still refusing to kiss him.

Shishido was a lovely distraction for that year and the better part of the summer.

But then came Tezuka. And that damn bet. Atobe had long had a fascination regarding Tezuka Kunimitsu. His family was not wealthy or proper and he was a bit of a bohemian peasant to tell the truth and yet, he was simply splendid. Not only was the guy gorgeous in face and body but he was also smart, confident, skilled, a born leader, driven, and very, very proud. Tezuka perhaps had more pride than even Shishido, his peacock. It would take a lot to break Tezuka, more than anyone else Atobe had ever broken.

It would be such fun to do.

Atobe knew he was the one, the only one, to break him. It was Tezuka's destiny to be broken by Atobe.

And by that point in the summer, towards the end, Atobe was a little bored. Shishido's protests and not kissing him, not reaching out for him ever was old and dull. Atobe did not think there was anything else inside Shishido left but rage. It was all Atobe ever felt from him. He was starting to think he had been wrong about Shishido, and that he would never make him his because Shishido simply was not capable of feelings, or love. Atobe simply wanted to be adored and loved as was his due. Apparently for Shishido that was way too much to ask for.

Atobe placed a large side bet watching Tezuka stupidly be manipulated by two amateurs. He decided to intervene after he heard Kuki planned to win at all costs, even drugging Tezuka. Atobe took action. He had his teammates help, his brothers who would never tell. He had Kuki beaten down for touching Tezuka, who Atobe regarded as his, and then he took his brothers home for a rewarding weekend where they would be pampered. He took Tezuka home too.

Tezuka was drugged to the gills and was completely out of it. Sick as could be from the drug. Atobe wanted him but not like this--there was no challenge in this. Atobe cared for him all night and even sent for his family's personal physician at one point because he was so worried. Atobe had never had someone sick like that in his arms or in his care and it made him feel good to help him. Tezuka needed him and wanted Atobe to listen to him while he was so ill. Atobe _had _kissed him, hell he was only human, and he had touched him but no more. Tezuka had skillfully kissed him back and held him back even as Atobe cared for him.

After the months of Shishido withholding any kind of affection, and never kissing, it felt amazing. Atobe wanted more. He wanted Tezuka and yet he held back because with just a kiss and some touching, Atobe started to care for him. Care about him and wanted to know more about him, more than Tezuka told other people. The drug also worked like a truth serum. Tezuka answered Atobe's questions--even telling him he loved someone, but not who. Never the name of who it was. Atobe had tried a thousand times and ways to get him to tell him the name but Tezuka never would. Atobe even discovered that it was an unrequited love, the two had never even met let alone touched, but never who it was.

Atobe had been so intent on kissing Tezuka and trying to coax the name out of him that he had never noticed his door open. He never noticed that someone was in his room with them. He had no idea to this day how long he was watched. He never saw Shishido until it was too late.

Atobe was kissing Tezuka who was kissing him back. He was running his hands all over Tezuka's body because among other things, the drug made Tezuka writhe with want and lust and every part of Tezuka seemed to be ultra sensitive and want to be touched and pleasured. Atobe was kissing and touching him and softly saying in his most convincing manner, "Kuni-kun," because that is what Tezuka under the drug said his mother used to call him, "please, just tell me the first letter of your love's name, just the first letter, please?" Atobe then kissed and caressed him making Tezuka moan his no while his entire body screamed yes.

"I'm leaving." Shishido said. Atobe had looked at him, utterly startled he was there. Shishido turned and walked out.

Atobe was up from the bed and away from Tezuka like a shot, "No, Shishido, Ryoh, don't go, please? What's wrong?" Atobe grabbed him from behind and held him close. "Don't go. _Please_?" He whispered in Shishido's ear and felt Shishido's body respond to his touch. "_Please stay_?" Atobe purred in his ear. "We'll go to the country tomorrow for the rest of the summer. We'll take whoever you want and have a great time. Please?" Atobe felt him bending to his will and he smiled.

Then he felt Shishido tense his entire body up, "Is _he _going?"

He indicated Tezuka. Atobe was shocked but quickly recovered. It simply couldn't be, could it? After all it wasn't like Atobe had ever been faithful or that it was even discussed. "I'm not sure, perhaps. I might ask him." He felt Shishido tense up even more. Atobe could not resist purring, "Shishido, don't tell me that you're...jealous?"

Atobe after kissing Tezuka wanted to taste Shishido's lips, just once. He wanted to compare them both while Tezuka's kiss was so fresh in his mind. He purred at him, "Because Shishido, Ryoh, let me tell you, that you have, nothing..." and went to kiss him. Atobe figured if he caught him off guard while reassuring him, then he could at least steal a kiss.

He figured wrong somehow. Shishido stepped back and out of his arms so fast Atobe felt a breeze. He turned away and said, "I'm leaving. Goodbye Atobe. I'll see you when tennis and school starts. Have a nice rest of the summer."

Atobe thought of calling after him. He thought of demanding that he not leave. He thought that they could continue this after he let Shishido cool off. That after Shishido had some time to miss him and think, things might even be better. Shishido might even come to him for once.

He thought wrong.

School started and Shishido who was always chilly towards him now seemed encased in ice. He was polite when Atobe talked to him but no more. Before there had always been a hint of warmth, but now, nothing. Atobe tried to talk to him often, always, of course in a casual way, but nothing he tried worked. He refused to make a fool out of himself especially for Shishido and tried to let it all go.

But no matter how much he tried, he could not stop watching him and wanting him. He didn't miss what they'd had, he missed what might have been and never was. It was strange. Atobe was...upset.

He realized he...missed him.

He missed his laugh. He missed his hands. He missed his noises when Atobe pleasured him. He missed his voice. He missed his smell. Shishido always wore this store bought cologne. When they met, Shishido used the shampoo and conditioner too. Atobe had some bought for himself because he missed the scent. The package said it was a refined, oriental, woody fragrance with a blend of cinnamon, jasmine, honey, and vetiver. Atobe sprayed it on himself one night when he was alone. He smelled his own skin all night but it was not the same.

It smelled like Shishido and yet it missed Shishido's smell blended with it. It wasn't spicy enough, there was no moment when Shishido held him close after he came. It wasn't warm enough, there was no Shishido teasings about rich food and Atobe should try a little to just to eat at least like everyone else. There was no musk behind it, no Shishido lopsided grin when he tried not to laugh at something Atobe said or did. It wasn't Shishido.

Frustrated, Atobe tried to throw it away and forget it. Forget him. But he saw him all the time and found he missed him. Talking to him and trying to find excuses to speak with him were only making it worse. It wasn't enough. It was as bad as wearing his cologne and still missing _his _smell.

During this distraction, their little sisters were chosen. Naomi rigged the choosing and became Atobe's. For pure revenge, and thinking of a plan, he decided to go with the old tradition of sharing her with the other regulars. Whomever wanted her could have their way with her after Atobe finished. It brought the regulars and team members closer together and represented to the guys that Atobe was for the team. That no woman would come between them. Not everyone did this with their little sisters, but a few still did.

They had a party at a large suite in a hotel the weekend after the choosing. Everyone at Hyoutei was always having some kind of party. Atobe explained to Naomi what would happen before she officially was his little sister. It was after all her choice. She agreed in her ambition to submit to whomever on the team wanted her. She even seemed eager. They all had a couple of drinks and then she and Atobe went to the room where she would stay until everyone had their turn. Before they left, Atobe ordered Shishido to walk with him.

Everyone was shocked as Atobe knew they would be but he knew no one would question him. At this point, he didn't care what anyone thought. Anyone but Shishido.

Shishido had not participated before in a sharing. Not in all the time Atobe could remember. Atobe thought perhaps he was like himself, because Atobe would only participate if he was the first. He would never lower himself to accept seconds of anything. When the door to the room closed, he instructed Naomi to undress and prepare herself. He turned to Shishido and explained, "I want to give her to you first."

"Before you?" Shishido asked with one brow raising slightly. He stood close enough to Atobe to make him feel weak. He smelled so hot and sexy. Shishido tucked a little of his long hair behind an ear. A sure sign he was nervous or surprised. Atobe wondered if he had ever been with a woman before. Rumor had that Shishido was experienced by rumor and reality were not always the same thing and while he wondered, Atobe wanted him. Atobe was hard standing there just talking to him. He ached to take his hair out from behind his ear as he often had and lick down the scented skin on his neck...

"Why?" Shishido asked, snapping Atobe out of his reverie.

He quickly recovered, "A gift. A token of the time we spent together."

Shishido curled his lip up in that half smile deliciously. He was amused as Atobe's heart pounded. Atobe thought of saying more, much more, but he simply couldn't. No words came to him so he shrugged. The girl did not matter. Shishido _did_.

"All right." Shishido said evenly and Atobe felt his heart sink. He felt like someone punched him in the chest. He did not realized up until that point that he actually had truly wanted Shishido to say no. "Will you watch?" Shishido asked casually, as if they were talking about tennis and not sex. Making love.

Atobe did not want to watch him, he wanted to _be _with him. He did not want to watch him be with someone else, even someone as insignificant as this girl. "Of course." Atobe shrugged while he felt his insides crush, his heart ache, and his erection throb.

Shishido walked over to the bed. He slipped off his shirt and neatly lay it on the dresser in the room. The girl was naked on the bed. A pile of condoms were on the table next to her. Shishido sat on the bed. "Hey." He said softly and smoothed her hair back. "You don't have to do this you know."

Naomi said evenly, "I know. I want to."

"You do?" Shishido said and Atobe knew that his eyebrow would be raised again.

"I know what I'm doing. I know what I want." She said and smiled, "What do you want?"

"You're so beautiful." Shishido said and moved his hand over her face, down her neck, down the center of her ample chest, and then back up to her face. "What I want is to have fun, to take my time, and for us both to enjoy this, is that all right with you?"

Naomi smiled and Shishido bent down to kiss her. Atobe almost yelled at him. He almost stopped him. How could he kiss _her_? Atobe sat in a chair and felt his insides twist as Shishido took his time kissing her. He must have been good because he had not touched her anywhere else and she moaned a sound. Atobe was completely jealous.

Shishido then twisted the knife in Atobe's gut when Atobe heard him softly ask, "You're in love with someone aren't you? Someone who doesn't love you?"

"Y...yes...how did you...?" The girl whispered back and seemed upset.

"Shh," Shishido said softly, "here's what I want you to do. Let's get you over him, all right?" He kissed her again, "You are so beautiful, he doesn't deserve you if he let you go." Atobe saw there were tears, real tears on her cheeks and Shishido gently kissed them away. "Shh, tonight, I want you to pretend that I'm him. I want you to close your eyes and pretend its him making love to you and not me. Will you try?"

"Y...yes, but what about you? Don't you love someone?"

Atobe strained to listen but all Shishido did was slowly shake his head no. "Silly girl, you're all I need." Shishido sounded like he was smiling. He must have tickled her when he kissed her because she giggled. Atobe almost stopped him again.

Shishido then kissed his way down her. He was loving and aggressive as Atobe had never seen him. He had never been this way with Atobe. Not once.

Shishido made her come with his mouth and then again with his hands. He had her moaning in pleasure. He took his time. She kissed down him and made him come. He never once looked at Atobe who wanted him so much it made him feel sick. After a very long time, Shishido finally put on a condom and Atobe expected him to be at least now like they had been in bed. But he wasn't. Atobe had been seme every time with him and he realized for the first time he had no idea how Shishido was as a lover. The pain of that nearly made him cry out. It nearly made him stop them again but he refused to show Shishido how much he hurt him. How much he was hurting him. How much he felt for him.

Even though Atobe knew for certain, Shishido already knew. Knew without even Atobe knowing this.

Shishido entered her slowly, gently, and made her come and come and come. Atobe thought she was crying out Shishido's name over and over again. Then he realized her eyes were closed and she wasn't saying _shishidoshishidoshishido_ as Atobe was doing in his head, she was saying something that sounded like _shioishioishioi_...

Shishido made those sounds that meant usually he was close but he held out and held out. Pleasing her more and more. Atobe thought Shishido was never going to come until he finally came inside her. When he came, Shishido made a noise that sounded like a roar, a growl. Atobe could not believe it. In all their time together, Atobe had never heard him make anything sounding even close to it.

She had come again at the same time Shishido did. The two of them laughed like they had a private joke and Shishido kissed her long and hard before they came apart. Shishido asked her how she was and talked to her softly for a moment. So softly, Atobe could not hear.

Then he stood up, threw away the condom, and took his clothes into the bathroom to wash up. He came out about two minutes later dressed and thanked her and Atobe. He told Atobe to enjoy his evening and he walked out. He never looked back. He broke his heart and never looked back. He showed Atobe everything they had never had and would never have. It was the most hurtful thing anyone had ever done to Atobe Keigo. He hated him and loved him more than anything in that moment.

It was the first and last night Atobe ever had sex with her. He did it quickly because he had been hard for so long it hurt. He kissed her because Shishido's mouth had been there. Perhaps, he mused, she kissed him back like Shishido kissed. She smelled like him everywhere, her skin, her hair, her lips. Atobe did not last long and did not think he could bear to take a second turn on her. The smell of his lost lover was making him act irrationally and emotionally. Atobe did not know if he made her come and did not care. She seemed to but may have been faking it. Atobe closed his eyes, kissed her, pushed deep inside her, and smelled Shishido. The girl wrapped her legs around him as Shishido used to do. Atobe distantly wondered if maybe Shishido told her to do that or it could have been coincidence. Smelling him and feeling her do what Shishido used to do made Atobe come suddenly hard.

Unfortunately he softly must have said Shishido's name when he did. A moment after he came to his senses, he saw her smiling wickedly. Atobe realized he had underestimated her, Shishido, and his own feelings. She was dangerous and had something over him now. Shishido who Atobe had hoped to win had somehow won him. Atobe actually had feelings for someone other than himself. He had never felt so lost. He actually had an instant of self-doubt although he would never admit that to anyone. Ever. He got up to wash himself.

He closed the bathroom door, looked in the mirror, and held his hand up to his face. "Insight..." he said clearly seeing his emotions and the weakness of his broken heart that he had not noticed before.

Shishido had somehow known. Known and seen right through him even when he himself, the king of finding weaknesses, missed this vital clue.

Atobe washed up and went to leave her. To send the next person in.

"Well now, Atobe, it seems even you're not so invincible after all. Long live the Queen," Naomi was sitting up and looking dangerous even naked and used.

"Naomi..." Atobe started and quickly thought of a way to destroy her. It simply would have to be done. He could not afford loose ends.

"So, its my turn finally?" Atobe turned to the chair he had been sitting in. He was shocked. Jiroh was sitting there. Atobe had no idea how long he had been there but he suspected he had seen everything. "She said I had to wait for you Atobe." Atobe worried what she might have said to Jiroh when he interrupted his thoughts. "Were you done? Or do you want to play too? Come on Atobe, play with me!"

Atobe was not sure what Jiroh was up to but he looked wide awake. A wide awake Jiroh could be dangerous and fun. Atobe said, "Sure, why not?" and smiled. They had their way with her and left for her to be used by everyone else who wanted to. Then they had their way the rest of the night with each other.

They had been lovers ever since. Jiroh knew all about Shishido and he didn't care. Naomi had told him. That night, Jiroh completely dominated her in bed along with Atobe. He punished her for Atobe, he made her beg, he mocked her, pleased her, and they all had a great time. Atobe hadn't seen Jiroh as commanding since, but he was full of surprises.

Overall though, Jiroh liked things simple and uncomplicated. He thought Atobe's little sister was a stupid bitch who did not know her place. Jiroh's was a nice sweet girl who baked him treats and got the notes he missed when he was sleeping through class.

Atobe was very glad to have a close friend like him. And such a good lover.

Atobe trusted him like he trusted no one else. Not completely, not ever completely because the world simply did not work that way, but more than enough. The same way Jiroh trusted him. Atobe knew both of them would marry eventually, it was expected of them and they would. They both would take lovers from time to time, maybe even still sleep with each other occasionally. No matter what though, Atobe had needed a friend and in that instant, Jiroh had completely been there for him. Atobe would never let him down. Ever.

One thing though, lately Jiroh was warning Atobe quite often that Naomi was up to something. He wasn't sure what, only that she was. He warned Atobe to watch her again and again. He wanted Atobe to get rid of her completely. Then Jiroh said Atobe could have a nice girl like he deserved. Jiroh reminded Atobe that he _was _Atobe, he was the king, he could have anyone and do anything. He didn't need to settle for a troublesome bitch. Besides, Jiroh had said in between yawns, she's not that pretty or at all good in bed.

Atobe felt a rush of emotion for him thinking about all this. He turned Jiroh over and kissed him, caressing his hand down his strong body and feeling Jiroh's erection respond when Atobe held him in his tennis-strong grip. "Jiroh..." He said softly as Jiroh kissed him back in his sleep.

"Mmm...Keigo...s'nighttime?" he asked sounding sleepy but interested.

"Even better Jiroh, it's playtime." Atobe purred wanting him more and more.

Jiroh yawned, "What's the occasion?" He ran his hands along Atobe's body and Atobe shuddered slightly in anticipation.

"You were right, so I thought we should celebrate." Atobe smiled. Jiroh loved a party and any excuse for a celebration was fine.

Jiroh looked quizzically and sleepy at him. "Right?" He must have wondered if he had talked in his sleep again. Jiroh was now more awake and insistently pulled Atobe down into a kiss.

When the kiss broke Atobe explained, "About Naomi. She has been too quiet. She's up to something. I need to watch her closely." Atobe kissed down his neck and teased his nipple between his teeth and lips.

Jiroh stretched his legs and then ran his fingertip over Atobe's entrance making Atobe shudder, "Watching won't do anything. Just get rid of her."

Atobe smiled and then bit him gently, making Jiroh suck in his breath. "I intend to Jiroh, but I want to do much more than that to her. After what she did, she needs more punishment. Much more. She needs to learn her place."

Jiroh yawned, "Oh. That. Whatever you want. As long as you get rid of the dangerous bitch permanently. Then you can have a nice little sister like mine. She makes the best peanut butter pie, better than our pastry chef makes. You have to try it." Atobe teased a spot of wetness from Jiroh's erection and rubbed it along his tip with his thumb making him moan.

"Thank you, I think I will try it." Atobe licked his erection lightly making Jiroh moan again. Jiroh rocked his hips up at the feel of his lips and tongue. All traces of sleep gone, Jiroh said with a smile, daring him, "Come on Atobe, play with me."

Atobe rarely did this to Jiroh, although he knew he loved it. Atobe just felt very affectionate today for some reason. He mused that destroying an enemy must be good for the libido as he took Jiroh in his mouth. He smiled up at Jiroh who was nearly trembling with anticipation.

"Be awed at my prowess..." Atobe said around him and then made his lover come for the rest of the morning.

* * *


End file.
